herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by her master, was a Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic, the dominant galactic government of the time, and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, the faction of planetary and sectorial governments seeking to leave it. Tano was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Grand Master Yoda, and showed an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Tano was involved in the defeat of the Separatist army on the planet Christophsis, and was important to Republic efforts during the Battle of Teth. Along with Skywalker, Tano was instrumental in acquiring the Republic's safe passage through Hutt Space, due to her part in rescuing the son of Jabba the Hutt, which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the Hutts. Along with her Master, Tano proved a key figure during the events surrounding the Separatist superweapon, the Malevolence, a ship capable of destroying entire Republic fleets with its dreaded ion cannons. Partially due to her involvement in the crisis, the Republic was able to destroy the superweapon, removing yet another advantage possessed by the Confederacy. Later, Tano would duel the feared General Grievous himself, becoming one of the few Jedi to survive such an encounter with the cyborg. Along with Mirialan Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, Tano was involved in the failed Republic effort to foil a mission mounted by Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress to rescue Viceroy Nute Gunray and engaged the Dark Jedi in an extended duel. Later, she was a key figure in the rescue of Jedi Master Aayla Secura during the Sky Battle of Quell, and later participated in the defense of the planet Maridun, where Separatist General Lok Durd attempted to use an experimental weapon on the planet's inhabitants. Notably, Tano helped to ensure that the deadly Blue Shadow Virus was not released into key Republic systems by the Separatists, and also fought in the Battle of Ryloth, helping to eliminate the Separatist blockade surrounding the planet and allow invasion forces to land, during which she led a squadron for the first time. After her friend Barriss Offee betrayed her and framed her bombing the Jedi Temple, she was captured and imprisoned by her own clone troopers. She was then expelled from the Jedi Order and turned over to the Republic for trail. Ahsoka came very close to a conviction and death sentence, but Barriss was captured by Anakin and forced to tell the truth to the court that she was behind the attack. Afterwards, Ahsoka was pardoned and invited back into the Jedi Order, but she refused to rejoin and left, having lost faith in the Order for not having such in her. During the Rebellion against the Empire she took the secret identity known as Fulcrum where she was part of a Rebel cell against the Empire. She has also two new lightsabers with white blades. Gallery Ahsoka Tano's New Outfit.jpg|Ahsoka Tano's new outfit. Adult_Ahsoka.jpg|Ahsoka Tano Mortis Vision. Fulcrum_Hologram.png|Ahsoka Tano as Fulcrum. Ahsoka_Rebels.jpg|Ahsoka Tano in Star Wars Rebels. Ahsoka Vs Barriss.jpg|Ahsoka vs a brainworm in Barriss's body. Ahsoka_youngling.jpeg|Ahsoka Tano as a youngling Ahsoka vs Barriss.png|Ahsoka duels a disguised Ventress, but she's facing her friend Barriss. Ahsoka 2.jpg|Ahsoka facing Darth Vader. Star Wars Rebels - Anakin and Ahsoka.png Twilight04.jpeg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tomboys Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Retired Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Military Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Damsel in distress Category:Big Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Chi Masters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Knights Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wise Category:Revived Category:Rescuers Category:Soul Searchers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Supporters Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Femme Fatale Category:Genius Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Ingenue Category:Villains turned to the Good Side